Background concerning the need for the invention of the PARENT Application
There are many devices available to provide direction and navigation assistance available in the current market place. But in emergency situations directions that are based on the normal situation of a location or venue are insufficient. Current information concerning the exact situation where a person is located, the nature of the emergency and all available clues for escaping to safety are desired. Historically, people have been willing to accept risks that would not be accepted today. Even though many hazardous situations and sudden dangers are relatively rare compared to daily events, many people are concerned about risks and want to have as much protection as possible.
Background concerning the need for the CURRENT invention
When a party offers to allow another party to be in a venue, use a product or be availed of a privilege, the first party often has an interest in the manner in which this is done. It is often necessary to communicate the expectations of the first party to the second party, but establishment of rules that describe the expectations is typically incomplete and difficult. An embodiment of these expectations in a information structure is called herein a standard. The most common such embodiment is a set of rules to be followed by the second party. These are as complete as possible given the limitations of particular situations. For example, a dress code to be communicated in one sentence on a sign at an entrance may only be able to require “normal hair appearance.” Such a description is very vague and agreement as to when it applies may not occur. Replacement with more details is only slightly helpful, and there are many dimensions such as length, color, cleanliness, etc. Additional levels of detail may be required but in turn are insufficient requiring distinctions such as rejecting shaving of limited areas while allowing a natural bald area.
In many situations the compilation of objection rules to describe the physical situation which should be deemed to be compliant is so burdensome that no serious attempt is made. This leaves persons who wish to be compliant with no way to know prior to submission to the judgement process, if they will comply. In particular, the judgement process may occur just before granting of the privilege conditional on compliance and long after the period where preparation for compliance can be accomplished. As an example, a person failing a dress code may have to return home to change clothes. This would be extremely inconvenient when only one of a party arriving at a restraint is denied admittance. In the past, certain restaurants maintained a stock of men's jackets to allow compliance. Use of these jackets involved substantial embarrassment and was obvious to other diners.
Another type of embodiment of a standard is a model developed in the memory of a machine learning system as described below. This avoids the necessity of writing explicit rules, communicating the rules to a second party, understanding of the rules by the second party and manual determination of compliance. The advantages of such a system can include the ability to share the system allowing predetermination of the state of compliance and elimination of suspicion of bias on the part of judges of compliance.